


Coitus Interruptus

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: Happily Ever After [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Bestest Cousins, F/M, Innuendo, Lois is frustrated, Sexual Content, Watchtower - Freeform, What is technology though, pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe and Oliver try to have a day themselves. Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Lois Lane & Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Happily Ever After [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750879
Kudos: 6





	Coitus Interruptus

_July 3rd, 2011_

“Okay Queen,” Chloe said as she walked into Oliver’s home office at the penthouse, wearing a bikini, “laptop down.”

He glanced up at her, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of his beautiful wife in a bikini, his gaze sweeping over her slowly. “Yes, Ma’am.” He smirked and set the laptop aside, arching his eyebrows.

She grinned down at him. “I thought I might get your attention this way,” she said quietly as she stepped closer.

“ _You_ never have to do more than say hello to get my attention,” he informed her, holding his arms out to her.

“Well, sometimes it’s nice to do something different than that,” she said, taking a seat on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Oliver grinned. “Oh, I agree,” he murmured, sliding his arms around her waist. 

Chloe leaned in and kissed him quickly before pulling back, “which is why I came here to suggest we make use of the ridiculously big pool you own.”

He slid his hand up and down her back, watching her even as he nodded. “That sounds like a great plan to me.” 

“Yeah?” She smiled, cupping his face in her hand.

“Definitely.” He turned his head and kissed her palm. 

“And since they are not working on renovations because of the holiday,” she said, watching him, “maybe we can stay the night at the mansion.”

Oliver held her gaze, slowly rubbing his hands up and over her shoulders. “I’ll pack a bag.” He kissed her softly on the mouth.

She kissed him back then nodded a little, “I’ll pack food.”

He brushed his nose over hers and kissed her again. “Sounds good.” 

“Sounds like a good idea to start spending more time there,” she said quietly, “make it more home-y.”

He nodded, tangling his hand in her hair. “Agreed.” He smiled softly. “But I have to admit, right now I’m too distracted to think much about _that_.” 

“We should get ready then,” she grinned, brushing her thumb over his cheek, “because I’m looking forward to sharing the pool with you.”

“We could share the couch right now,” He offered, grinning brightly back at her.

“We could,” she said, lowering her hand over his chest, “but that might ruin the build up.”

Oliver groaned at that. “You are a wicked, wicked woman,” he murmured, leaning forward and nipping lightly at her earlobe.

She shivered and grinned, “you love me anyway.”

“I do,” he agreed, resting his hands on her hips. “So I suppose I’ll let you have your way with me in our pool.” 

“Well, you have to,” she grinned, leaning down and kissing his neck. “I’m hormonal.”

“And I’m not?” he joked, cocking his head to give her better access.

“There’s a difference,” she ran her tongue over his pulse point then pulled back, “you’re always hormonal, this is new for me.”

“Oh, I don’t know about _that_ ,” he teased, sucking in a breath and letting his hand trail up to cup one of her breasts gently in his hand. “You’ve always been very...responsive.” 

She smirked and looked down at his hand, arching her eyebrows, “well, I can’t help that I’m incredibly attracted to you.”

“That works both ways.” He licked his lips.

Chloe grinned and reached for his t-shirt, pulling it up, “you won’t need this at the pool.”

“Or for the drive across town apparently,” he responded with a smirk as she divested him of his shirt. 

“You never need it when I’m around,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“I do like the clothing optional rule,” he informed her. 

“Who said anything about optional?” She frowned, “more like forbidden.” 

He arched his eyebrows. “Hmm.” He reached out, sliding one of the straps of her bikini off her shoulder and groaning when the phone began to ring. 

She stilled and sighed, rolling her eyes. “It’s mine,” she told him, taking a deep breath and pulling her strap back up as she stood.

He sighed, too, smirking a little as she turned and walked away from him, his eyes locked on her ass. 

She didn’t notice as she picked up the phone from the counter in the kitchen, taking a deep breath when she saw her cousin’s name on the screen, “hey Lo.”

“Help!” Her cousin’s voice was a strangled, annoyed sound.

“Lois?” Chloe said, eyes widening, “what’s wrong?” She asked urgently.

“The stupid elevator isn’t working. I just walked up _thirty_ flights of stairs. And the computers won’t even turn on!” 

“At Watchtower?” Chloe asked, her eyes widening a little as she made her way back into Ollie’s office.

Oliver frowned at his wife’s tone, rising to his feet slowly. 

“Yes,” Lois said impatiently. “And Clark is off somewhere doing his whole flying-saving-people thing and it’s like a hundred degrees in this tower.” 

“There’s a switch by the door,” she told her, taking a deep breath, “it will start up the whole system and the AC. But why are you there?”

“Victor called. Something about a mission. He said he couldn’t get a hold of Oliver, and he needed schematics or something and I’m supposed to email them to him, but they’re here and they weren’t at the Planet, so I ran over and...” She blew out a breath. “How the hell did you do this for so long?” 

“I used the elevator,” Chloe told her, frowning, “I can access the system from here, but I don’t think we heard anything about Victor going on a mission,” She said, looking over at her husband for confirmation.

He blinked, then shook his head and shrugged. That was the first he’d heard of it, as well. 

“I think it was a last minute thing,” Lois told her. 

“If you tell me which schematics he’s looking for, I can log in from here and email him.” Chloe suggested. She loved her cousin but Lois wasn’t exactly the most technologically friendly person she knew and the thought of her trying to find files in the Watchtower system made her a little nervous.

“Some building in Tuscon?” She pursed her lips. “A warehouse.” 

“Arizona?” Chloe asked with a frown, walking over to Ollie’s laptop and logging into the system through it.

“What’s in Arizona?” Oliver muttered, shaking his head and grabbing his shirt, reluctantly pulling it back on before moving to try and locate his league cell phone.

“Vic, apparently,” she told Oliver, frowning as she pulled up the files, “he needs the schematics for the facility the team took down 4 years ago?”

“I guess?” Lois said, shrugging even though Chloe couldn’t see her. “He didn’t really elaborate.” 

“Seems to be the only warehouse I have in the system,” she said as she prepared the email for Victor, taking Oliver’s now empty chair, “I’ll try this one.”

“All right. Thanks, Chlo.” She looked around Watchtower and sighed very softly. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, arching her eyebrows.

“Yeah. Just...frustrated, I guess.” 

“Watchtower is a lot to handle,” she said quietly, nodding, “trust me, I know.”

“I’m so not cut out for this job,” Lois admitted.

“You don’t have to be,” Chloe frowned, “it’s still my job, you know?”

“I thought you kinda quit.” Her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Tess was in charge, and I didn’t want to take her place since she had filled in for me while I was gone...” she frowned more, “who told you I quit?”

“Well, Clark.” Lois frowned, too.

“I’m back to doing nightly patrols, he just never really adapted to our system.” She said, “I guess he was confused.” 

“Oh. Well, he’s...not really any better at all this technological stuff than I am,” Lois admitted with a sigh. “We’re sort of flying blind.” 

“I have access to everything there through our system here,” she told her, “if you need anything, you can ask me.”

“Great. So, how do I turn all this stuff on?” 

* * *

After they left everything inside and the food was in the fridge, they finally made their way out to the pool, it was actually a little down the hill, away from the house, not by much, but enough that should be hard for the kid to make his or her way there alone. Not that Chloe was allowing herself to obsess over those things yet; she was sure Ollie would before she did anyway. 

“It’s so quiet up here,” she said quietly, fingers linked with his as they made their way over to the stone paving that surrounded the pool, which was immaculately clean just like the rest of the house.

He smiled a bit at that, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “Yeah, it is,” he agreed. “My mom really liked the view from here, too.” He nodded toward the direction of the ocean, glancing at her sideways.

“I can see why,” she smiled, nodding at him, “it’s beautiful.”

“Speaking of beautiful...” He moved and stood so he was right in front of her, raising his eyebrows. “You are gorgeous.”

Chloe cocked her head and grinned, arching her eyebrows, “and you’re just now noticing?” She teased.

He rolled his eyes, reaching out and pulling her closer to him. “I notice every single day,” he murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Chloe turned her head and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him then pulling back just enough to look at him, “I know, I’m just that lucky.”

Oliver met her eyes, smiling softly. “I don’t know. I think I’m the lucky one here.” 

She brushed her nose against his, “I would argue but I don’t think you will let me win this one.”

“Nope,” he agreed, grinning.

“Then I guess I will settle for we’re both lucky,” she smirked.

He chuckled. “That works for me,” he agreed, reaching down and scooping her up into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned, “what are you gonna do now? Throw me in the pool?”

“I think not,” he said, giving her a look of mock disapproval.

“Then what?” She grinned more, tightening her arms around him, “because if you throw me, you’re coming too.”

“Hey, I was just trying to be nice. I thought I’d carry you the rest of the way.” 

“My knight,” she smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Who’s not currently wearing any shining leather.” He smiled faintly, carrying her to the patio area where several lounge chairs were circled around the pool and then carefully setting her on her feet once more.

“You still remember that, huh?” She asked, her face softening as she looked up at him.

“I remember everything that involves you,” he admitted, meeting her eyes.

“Well, you certainly keep better track of anniversaries than I do,” she teased, smirking slightly.

A smirk tugged at his mouth, as well. “Yeah, well.” He shrugged a little.

“I didn’t forget it, for the record,” she told him, cocking her head, “I was just... not thinking about it.”

“Uh huh,” he said doubtfully, giving her a look. 

“Don’t believe me?” She asked, mock shocked.

“Not even a little.” He smirked.

“I was _trying_ to make you feel better,” she pointed out, arching her eyebrows.

“I can think of other ways.” He shot her a grin.

“Yeah?” She said, taking a step closer and cocking her head.

He winked at her and dipped his head, kissing her softly on the mouth. She kissed him back, smiling against his lips as she stepped forward a little more.

He slid his arms around her, pulling her closer and groaning when his phone began to ring. “Seriously?” 

Chloe sighed and looked down at his pocket, “should have left your pants in the house.” She pointed out.

“We can pretend I did.” He smirked.

“If we didn’t know Vic is on a mission, I would agree with you,” she told him, “but he might be in trouble.”

He groaned again. “So why wouldn’t he be calling Clark?” he grumbled, reluctantly pulling out his cell phone and pressing it to his ear. “Hello?” 

“Oliver?” Clark said awkwardly. 

He blinked a couple of times. “Yeah?” 

“Is Chloe with you?” He asked.

“Maybe. Why?” he asked dryly.

“Nevermind,” he sighed softly, “I’ll call you later.”

“What’s going on, Clark?” Oliver rolled his eyes.

“I had some questions but I will ask later.” He told him.

“All right. Talk to you later then.” He shook his head a little and hung up his phone.

“What was it?” She asked, frowning.

Oliver shrugged. “Clark. Said he had questions but he’d talk to you later.” 

“Why couldn’t he talk now?” She asked, arching her eyebrows.

“Because we’re busy.” 

Chloe had to stop herself from asking more questions and just sighed instead, nodding.

“It didn’t sound urgent,” he told her, raising his eyebrows.

“That’s a first,” she told him, looking up at him, “I just can’t help but wonder if we made a mistake leaving.”

Oliver chewed the inside of his cheek, considering her words for a moment. Then with a soft sigh, he handed her his phone wordlessly.

She took the phone and arched her eyebrows a little, watching him.

“Go ahead,” he said.

“Are you sure it’s me he wants to talk to?” She asked, “he did call you.”

“And immediately asked if you were with me.” He shrugged.

She sighed softly and nodded, dialing Clark’s number then reaching for Ollie’s hand and making their way toward the edge of the pool.

* * * 

Oliver drew in a breath as he hung up the phone from the latest call from Metropolis--this time with Lois, who had been trying to figure out how to zoom in with one of the cameras that Bart had placed in Lex’s office so they could monitor his activities. He’d actually been able to field that one, but he rubbed his hand over his face as he made his way out to the living room where Chloe was sprawled on the sofa, laptop on her knees. 

“That was good,” she told him, having heard the conversation as he gave her cousin instructions.

“Learned from the best.” He flashed her a smile.

“Yes you did,” she smirked softly, shifting on the couch and making room for him.

He plopped down next to her, draping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple. “Seriously. Three calls in one day. That’s gotta be some kind of record.” 

“Let’s hope it remains the record,” she said, leaning against his side, “I’ll give her lessons on Watchtower next time we’re in Metropolis.”

He nodded, resting his head against hers as he pursed his lips. 

“You okay?” she asked quietly,lifting a hand to cover the one he had around her.

“I’m all right. Just thinking.” 

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, linking her fingers with his.

“I was thinking that maybe we left Metropolis too soon,” he admitted with a soft sigh.

Chloe sighed too and rested her head on his shoulders, “I think we might have too,” she whispered, “but I like it here.”

“I agree,” he said, nodding and rubbing her arm lightly. “And...I want our family to be _here_.” 

She smiled a little at that and nodded, “aside from the beach and the weather,” she lifted her head, turning to look at him, “it’s _safer_.”

Oliver nodded, too. “Yes, it is.” He gazed at her, meeting her eyes and lifting his hand to her cheek. 

“I think that that is really my priority, considering...” she said, holding his gaze as she leaned into his touch.

“Agreed.” He leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips. “Maybe we can have Vic rig something up at Watchtower to our apartment to make video conferencing easier.” 

“Yeah,” she agreed, “but we will need back up,” she whispered, “especially when we are away for a while.”

He chewed the inside of his cheek. “So what are you thinking?” 

“That maybe we need to go back,” she sat up a little, “for a couple of weeks or so, you guys can patrol and Lois can help me, at least so she knows what to do if something comes up.”

Oliver drew in a breath and let it out slowly, watching her, and nodding slightly.

“I just want to do it soon,” she said, holding her breath, “because the thought of being around Lex, and of you being around Lex, even if he supposedly doesn’t remember...” she shook her head, tensing.

“Easy,” he murmured, stroking her cheek gently. “We’ll go as soon as you’re ready.” 

“Okay,” she breathed, nodding a little, “I know it’s ridiculous to think he won’t hear about it, but it feels like if we’re there, he will come after us sooner.”

He kissed her forehead softly, then leaned his head against hers, sliding his free arm around her, as well and pulling her closer. “We can do a security upgrade while we’re away,” he suggested.

“Good idea,” she nodded a little, “and maybe set up watch _there_ while we’re in Metropolis.”

“Agreed.” He smiled a bit.

“Good,” she smiled back, “I should be able to access Tess’ old security system. That will be a start.”

“So when do you want to leave?” he asked, arching his eyebrows.

“Tomorrow?” She asked, “how are you on the business front?”

“I can manage tomorrow,” he said, nodding. “I’ll just call my assistant and let her know.” 

“Okay,” she agreed, nodding a little and kissing his cheek, “we will just have to make sure that Lois knows we won’t be there for long.”

“Maybe we should make her a video tutorial of how Watchtower works,” he said thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side. “Just in case she forgets something and we’re busy.” 

“I’ll make her take notes,” she grinned softly.

He grinned back at her. “All right. I’ll go call my assistant.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

“Okay, I’ll email Lois and Clark then ask Vic for those upgrades.” She told him, smiling softly.

“And then we’ll get some rest before we leave tomorrow.” He rose to his feet.

“And by rest you mean we will make the best of the rest of the alone time we will have in the next week or two, right?” She smirked.

Oliver flashed her a bright smile, waggling his eyebrows.

She bit down on her bottom lip and grinned, “hurry up.”

“Your wish is my command.” He winked at her and headed down the hallway.

Chloe smiled and shook her head, fingers flying over the keyboard a second later as she tried to hurry up as well.

* * * 

It took them both about fifteen minutes to get everything done and just as she was heading to the office to put away her laptop, she heard him hanging up his call, “done?” She smirked, arching her eyebrows.

“I am,” he said, popping his head out into the hallway.

“Good.” She grinned softly, “and I suppose we can pack what we need tomorrow morning...” she said, approaching him.

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” He held his hands out toward her.

She slid the laptop over the desk as she reached for his hand and smiled up at him, “phone off?”

Oliver nodded, taking her hands in his and gently tugging her closer to him. “Come here, Mrs. Queen,” he teased.

Chloe smiled and let go of his hand, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I’m right here.”

He met her eyes, his expression open. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she whispered, sliding her fingers through his hair and smiling up at him.

Oliver brushed his nose over hers and then kissed her softly.

She kissed him back for a moment then pulled away and reached for his hand again, “come on, Mr. Queen.” She smiled, “I think we can start with a shower.”

He grinned. “I like the way your mind works, Professor.” 

“I know,” she grinned, linking her fingers with his then nodded, starting to drag him down the hall.

He followed without hesitation, a smile still on his face. God he loved his life.


End file.
